Never Change
by Ryoga's best friend
Summary: A Ranma song fic with ‘Never Change’ by Puddle of mudd. I got this idea a while ago and never put it down on paper. An angry Ranma reminisces of another bad day as he trains in the dojo…


Never Change

By Ryouga's best friend

AN- a ranma song fic with 'never change' by Puddle of mudd. I got this idea a while ago and never put it down on paper. An angry Ranma reminisces of another bad day as he trains in the dojo…

******

An angry Ranma stalks into the dojo, obviously in intense pain, intent on working out till exhaustion. His red Chinese silk shirt and black training pants were torn in several places, his body covered with dirt, bruises and abrasions. He looks back on his day as he enters a fierce kata.

(A scene of him arguing with Akane on the way to school)

"How come you didn't eat my cooking, I spent over an hour preparing breakfast" she shouts up to him on the fence. Ranma rolls his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe because I want to live to see tomorrow" he comments off-handedly to himself. Akane stops and puts her hands on her hips.

"What was that?!" she growls, Ranma keeps going undaunted. "Hey get back here you jerk and answer me!" she continues to shout. Ranma jumps down to the street and turns around.

__

Someone's always tellin me I'm no good

Well I don't care what you say

Someone's always giving me a hard time

Well I live day to day

"I said I might as well be eating toxic waste" he replies loudly causing her face to screw up with anger. Out of no where she pulls out a mallet.

"Why you…" she smashes him with an uppercut shot sending him flying. He crash lands in the school court yard, leaving a small Ranma shaped dent in the soil. He grumbles as he heads inside K.O.ing Kuno on his way in. 

(Shift scene back to Dojo)

__

Someone's always puttin me in my place

Like I don't know where I am

So I'll just sit here in the corner

Without any direction

Ranma is dripping with sweat when he finishes his kata. He growls and begins practicing some of his techniques. A series of hurricane kicks, punch, punch, spin kick, roll, Jumping uppercut, Roundhouse kick, several side kicks, finishing with a vicious axe kick and a loud "KIYA!". He thinks back to what happened at lunch… 

(Scene shifts to lunch time earlier that day)

__

Maybe it's all, it's all in my head

I think that it's something something you said

I understand that somethings will never change (never change)

Never change

Ranma sits under the shade of a tree, far from the rest of the student body on the other side of the soccer field. Just as he opens his bento a battle cry from behind him puts him on alert. "Saotome, Prepare meet your doom" Mousse shouts as he descends from the sky, a rake like claw strapped to his wrist. Ranma barely got out of the way in time... so barely that the claw shredded the back of his shirt as he rolled out of the way. The battle begins with avengeance. Ranma sticks and moves dodging swords, Claws, knives, chains, spikes and bombs. When the opening presents itself he charges forward nailing the half-blind amazon with a Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken. Mousse goes down, much to Ranma's relief. But his clothes and lunch were wreaked during the fight. In the distance he hears the bell ring… he's late for Mrs. Hinako's class. 

__

Someone's always kickin me to the curb

Well it's grindin off my face

someone's always pushin me to the side

Like I'm standing in the way

He arrives at the class and tries to sit down, but the sometimes 9 year old teacher cuts him off and begins lecturing him on promptness and threatens to drain his chi dry if he doesn't get into the hall right away. *None of them seem to give a damn that I was just in a fight. He grumbles and grabs the buckets of water leaving with a slight limp he gained from a lucky shot by Mousse. Akane gives him a worried look that he doesn't catch as he slams the door. 

(Scene shifts back to Dojo)

__

Someone's always gettin up my face

Like I don't know who I am

So once again I'm in the corner

Without any direction

Ranma growls with anger as his attacks become less focused but much more powerful. Faster and faster his punches and kicks begin to blur causing the thin walls of dojo to shake with just the aura of his attacks. Turning sharply he lets out his wrath onto the poor defenseless punching bag, actually feeling contact only spurs him on faster.

(Scene shift to after school)

__

Maybe it's all, it's all in my head

I think that it's something something you said

I understand that somethings will never change (never change)

Ranma walks home alone, his clothes still torn. Akane had an after school activity and couldn't join him. The anger was literally radiating off of him, people moved to the other side of the street to avoid him… all people but one. The eternally lost boy Ryouga Habiki charge toward the angry aquatransexual bellowing his war cry. "Ranma Saotome, Prepare to Die!"

__

Somebody's always out to get me

somebody's always tryin to kill me

Understand somethings will never change

Ranma dodged at the last second allowing the lost boy to destroy a large section of sidewalk. "Look pig boy, I'm in no mood to bother with you today" he said between clenched teeth. Ryouga stood unscathed.

"You think I give a damn about your day Saotome, I've been lost in the woods for three weeks trying to get here to beat the life out of you. Lets go femboy" he growled in response dropping his heavy pack and aiming his umbrella. Ranma clenched his fists popping his knuckles.

"Fine, you wanna fight. I'm ready" he growled in equal anger. The two super powered teens charged and met with a bang. A bang that shook the streets and made streetlights flicker of, a shock that made the crowd of normal onlookers to run for the hills, cause today they meant business…

__

Why did you have to go and change

Couldn't you have just stayed the same

Why did you have to go and say

Understand somethings don't change

The pigtailed boy had had a bad day and he finally got to release his pent up emotions. The two began to exchange vicious blows that would break an untrained man's bones and crack concrete. Both growling with anger as they kicked each other at the same time, sending both martial artist flying. Ryouga smashed though the small wall in front of a nearby house. Ranma flew into a pole of the chain link fence denting it. The combatants were both motionless for several seconds, bystanders approached cautiously unsure of their condition. 

__

Maybe it's all, it's all in my head

I think that it's something something you said

I understand that somethings will never change (never change)

Groaning Ryouga sat back up and staggered back onto the street, he rubbed left arm, which was shot jolts of pain into him. Ranma managed to stand moments afterward, his chest burning, his ribs felt like they were on fire. They stood on opposite sides of the street glaring angrily at each other, with grim, bitter smiles. After a long silence they called out war cries and charged back, jumping high into the air. The crowd stood motionless as the boys both glowed brightly, Ryouga green and Ranma Blue.

"Shi Shi…" The lost boy began aiming his arms toward his hated enemy.

"Mouko…" The Pigtailed warrior started, almost in response.

__

Somebody's always out to get me

Somebody's always tryin to kill me

Understand somethings will never change

"Hokudan!" Ryouga finished unleashing a solid beam of green energy. As it hurtled toward its destination, the target continued to concentrate.

'Takabisha!" Ranma shouted releasing a Blue beam of equal size intercepting the depression wave half way. Time seemed to slow as their beams were locked, the two warriors suspended high in the air. The crowd below guarded their eyes at the bright flash cause by the opposite energies reacting. As time returned the beams exploded out sending their master flying far apart Ranma crash hard into the pavement and Ryouga flying blocks away, out of the fight. Tired, Ranma slowly picked himself up and limped back to the dojo. The Crowd slowly dispersed leaving only Akane standing, mouth aghast and a worried look on her face…

(Scene shift back to dojo)

__

Why did you have to go and change

Couldn't you have just stayed the same

Why did you have to go and say

Understand somethings don't change

Panting softly he let out one last punch sending the bag off the chain and into the courtyard. He left his arm extended as he tried to catch his breath, he fell to his knees and collapsed fully to the floor drenched with sweat, gasping for breath. The pain in his chest increased causing tears the fill his eyes, fortunately for his pride it was impossible to tell because of his sweating. He lay still his breathing slowing down and exhaustion fading out his consciousness.

__

Why did you have to go and change?

Couldn't you have just stayed the same?

Why did you have to go and say

Understand somethings don't change

Footsteps lightly fell as his vision darkened slightly, Akane stood over her half conscious fiancée. Feeling the embodiment of worry. She said something to him, but his ears were filled with the pounding of his heart. Ranma said nothing as she approached and helped him up, supporting his weight on her shoulders. She helped him up to his room, the whole way trying to say something. She laid him down on his futon, as his vision continued to dim. She kneeled by him using some gauze tape she had procured to wrap his open wounds and chest. Ranma felt himself lose the last treads of conscious as she looked at him sadly and whispered "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Ranma". The last thing he saw was her bend down and kiss him on the cheek.

__

Never change

Somethings never change

Somethings never change…

AN- I hoped you liked it, even if you didn't please review it and tell me what you thought. I appreciate you taking your time to check it out. Thank you.


End file.
